Valintines Day in The Leaf!
by kadashi-the-wandering-writer
Summary: Its valintines day! and I, the evbial kadashi, have decided to make an evial love squar! narutohinata, sasukesakura, read, its good! if not, you dont get a cookie! TT


Hello everyone! This is my first Naruto fic and my second fan fiction! I hope you all enjoy the mushiness of the fic, and if you want to see any pairs in the fic, let me know! The definite couples are Sakura/Sasuke and Naruto/Hinata. But the rest are up for grabs!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.if I did. it would be a lot more romantic and fluffy.with lots of lemony contact.hehehehehehe  
  
Valentines Day In The Leaf  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chapter one: Its Valentines Day  
  
Naruto woke up that morning, his usual penguin hat and pajamas still on his head from last night. His eyes were clouded with sleep while the sun shown through his window. He looked at his calendar on the wall behind him as his sleep clouded eyes started to clear and smiled. Yes, it was that day of the year again.  
  
It was Valentines Day.  
  
Naruto had been planning this day out every year, and almost every year he did the same thing (the only year he didn't do what he usually did was before he had even heard of the day). Every year he made or bought a valentine for the dearest people to him and bid them a happy valentines day. He would start by trekking to Irukas place and giving him a card or a flower, his way of saying that he appreciated him. In turn, Iruka would give him something (usually chocolate or a weeks supply of ramen).  
  
He would then go over to Konohamarus, and give him some chocolate, just to show him he wasn't alone on that day. Ever since the third had died, Konohamaru had been depressed every time some holiday came up that involved some one a person loved. Naruto knew what that feeling was like, himself being alone most of his young life, so he had gone to check up on him every holiday since the thirds death (plus, he didn't want the kid to start idling some one else like Sasuke, now did he?).  
  
Afterwards he would search for Jiraiya, if he were in town. Usually he would give him some picture of himself after performing the sexy no jutsu, so as to provide 'inspiration' for him (and also to get on his good side). This would also kill two birds with one stone, for it usually meant another volume of "Come, Come Paradise" would come out after that, which always made Kakashi happy.  
  
Then, as a final touch to the day, he would buy a large bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolate with what little money he could fish out of his frog purse. And who would he give them too? Why of course, the love of his short-lived life, Sakura. He would usually go over to her place at about noontime to present his gift to her and ask her out on a date. The reply was the same each year, "Thank you Naruto, but no, I don't want to go out today. Maybe some other time." And that would keep him coming back each year, just to try and get that one date off of her, like she said.  
  
This year though, he was going to go all out. He had saved up as much money as possible, so as to afford a lovely dinner at a 5 star restaurant in the village, "The Serving Ninja". The establishments waiters and cooks where all high level Jounins, which meant excellent food and serves. Naruto had reserved a special both in the back with the money he had. This year, he would not take no for an answer.  
  
He got up that morning and immediately jumped in to the shower, the smile on his face never letting down. He used as much soap and shampoo as possible. He then put on a lot of deodorant, so as not to smell. He even put gel in his hair and combed it back, something he never did.  
  
After that he put on the tux he had rented from the small clothing store on the corner. He then took his pictures, chocolates and roses and looked at himself in the mirror. He flashed a smile, so as to try to show off his 17 year old body. He hadn't changed in the past 4 years since finding the 5th Hokage. The only thing that was different was that he was a bit better defined, puberty having been the cause of that. He still had the same vibrant eyes and the same spiky blonde hair. He laughed in the mirror as he saw how perfect he was. He looked at himself straight in the eyes. "Alright, this year, its gonna happen!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hinata woke up that morning much the same way Naruto had, with clouded eyes and still feeling tired, the only difference being her lack of penguin pajamas, replaced with just regular night clothes, A t-shirt and some pajama bottoms. She looked at the wall behind her and blushed. Right, it was that day of the year again.  
  
It was Valentines Day.  
  
Hinata had always anticipated this day every year with a small sense of anxiety. Every year she had always tried to do the same thing. She would go to the corner store and by a box of chocolates and some Raman for Naruto. She would then spend the day either trying to find Naruto or would stalk him, debating whether or not to actually give him the chocolates, and every year shed either give up searching for him or just not give him the chocolates and Raman. She would then go to Kiba and give him the chocolates while she gave the Raman to Shino. Shino would gladly accept and say thank you, while Kiba would eat the chocolates happily and share them with Akumaru and the group.  
  
This year was different though. She would finally admit that she had a crush on him, and if possible ask him out on a date. She had found this little restaurant on the edge of town. Not a fabulous place, but she could afford it and there was almost no one there. It was perfect for a date that you wanted to have alone. She had even gone to Kurenai for some "womanly advice." Suffice to say, it had made her blush from head to toe. But she would use those tactics, anything to get Naruto to notice her.  
  
She got up from her bed and walked to the shower, blushing all the while. She turned on the shower and stepped in. She used an extra amount of soap and shampoo so as to smell nice for Naruto. She even put on perfume, something she almost never does. She dressed herself in a nice Chinese style red dress and wore black silk underwear, curtsy of Kurenai's "womanly advice". She even put on lipstick.  
  
She grabbed her chocolates and Raman and looked at herself in the mirror. Even though she was a ninja, by the age of 17 she filled out pretty nicely. Over the years, she had grown considerably in the chest area and had grown curves in all the right places. All in all, she was a pretty woman. Her only problem was her lack of self-confidence. This resulted in her usually wearing baggy clothing, thus covering her assets. She smiled at herself in the mirror to check her sexiness. She blushed a magnificent scarlet as she realized that she was sexy. She breathed deeply and blushed even more. "This year, I-I'll do it!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sakura woke up that morning, but unlike the rest of the leaf village's inhabitants, she wasn't tired at all, she knew exactly what day it was and smiled. Hell yea, it was that day of the year again.  
  
It was Valentines Day.  
  
Sakura was tingling with anticipation. It was like this every year, for every year she would do the exact same thing; she would try to get Sasuke to date her. Usually she would just dress a little bit better than she normally would and she would buy some chocolates. Then what would happen after that is that she would visit Sasuke at his house and give him the chocolates. He would nod and accept them and she would then ask him out. He would just flatly say no. She would sigh and say happy Valentines Day while he muttered a reply as she walked away. Every year it was like that.  
  
This year wasn't going to be the same though. This year she would get Sasuke to go out with her, even if she had to drag him out of that house of his. She was determined, and she would use any means necessary to get him to date her. She had even gone to Ino and Tusande for advice, both of which were happy to give her (Ino had gotten over Sasuke and had decided to date Shikimaru, who had accepted the offer, even though he said it was a waste of time). She had gotten everything they said she should and she was ready to go.  
  
She got up and went in to the shower. She used a lot of soap, shampoo, conditioner and any other beautifying product that she could get her hands on. Afterwards, she sprayed so much perfume on her that you'd have to have no nose at all not to tell she was wearing perfume. She then put on a tight, silk black dress with pink underwear and she let her hair dangle freely. Yes, she was going all out this year. She picked up her chocolate and flashed a smile. Oh yea, she was sexy, and she knew it.  
  
She hadn't grown that much over the past few years. Her bust had gotten bigger, and she did curve out, but it wasn't anything truly different from herself back during the Chunin exams. She smiled again, this time a bit devilishly. "Hell yea! This is the year I get Sasuke!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sasuke got up that morning and looked around. Unlike what most people think, Sasuke is also human, and is also prone to being sleepy. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at his calendar. His face then went completely white and his mouth hung open. Oh no, it was that day of the year again.  
  
It was Valentines Day.  
  
Sasuke did the same thing every year. He would wait in his house for most of the teenage girl population to come over to drop off gifts. Usually they where useless things like teddy bears or chocolate. Sometimes cooking appliances, food, or furniture was given to him. In fact, he lived off of his popularity with the women, for they sometimes gave him useful things. One would suppose it was a double-edged sword, the popularity he had. On the one hand, he got free stuff he could use, but on the other hand, useless women hounded him. So every year he would wait for them to come, accept their gifts and at the end of it all, he would sort through them, throwing away the useless things, which were usually half of what he was given.  
  
This year was different though. This year, he was going to make sure no one would find him, no one would hassle him and no one would give him teddy bears. This year, he was going to hide outside the house.  
  
He had it all planed. First, he was going to change his appearance. Then, he was going to go out the window and hop along the rooftops, until he got near the forest. He then was going to go in to the forest and find the spot where he usually trains. Then he would train till about 8 or 9 o'clock at night. Then he would go through the trees, hop on the houses and enter through his window. He would then go down stairs and collect his gifts, take what was useful and put the rest in the trash.  
  
He got up and was about to go take a shower when he stopped. If he didn't take a shower.then that would mean people would be repelled by his smell. Plus, he was going to train, so he was going to stink by the end of the day. He decided to just get dressed and hoped for the best. He wore his usual cloths, but instead of his blue shirt he decided to where black instead. He looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
Over the years since rediscovering his brother, Sasuke had been training madly. He was now a lot better built and muscular then when he was a child. He had learned a lot more ninjutsus and had gone through rigorous training. As a result, he had a few scares over his body, but they looked sexy on him. It made him look dangerous. But because of his lack of a shower that day, his hair was all in a mess and his skin was slightly raw. But still, he was sexy as ever. He picked up some kunies and shurikens and put them in his pocket. He looked at himself in the mirror. "This year, Im going to disappear."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Kakashi woke up to the sun in his eye. He got up and rubbed the sleep out of his one uncovered eye and promptly looked at his calendar. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the date. Oh yea, it's that day again.  
  
It was Valentines Day.  
  
Kakashi promptly did what he did every year. He turned over and went back to sleep. There was nothing he ever did on Valentines Day for he never had anything to give to anyone. Not only that, but his Genin were always doing one thing or another on this day, so he had let them off every year. It was a good chance for him to catch up on his sleep and reading.  
  
This year though.was no different. He quickly and quietly went back to sleep, dreaming of future plot devices in his favorite book series, "Come, Come Paradise".  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Author: Silly Naruto, Come, Come Paradise is just for perverted adults. Really like the first chapter. NEXT TIME: Will Hinata find Naruto? Will Naruto find Sakura? Will Sakura find Sasuke? Will Sasuke find himself alone? Will Kakashi sleep through the entire fic? Find out, on the next exciting episode of Valentines Day in The Leaf! 


End file.
